Edward
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: “Your brother, my first love, my prince charming is happy and I should be too. Today is the start of something new. Today, I will finally let him go, let him be with the one he loves, let him be with her. I’m done." - Niley Story


She sits on the edge of the cliff watching as the clouds seem to move slowly on the light blue sky and creating all types of beautiful images around. The wind blows her brown luscious curls and gently rubs her delicate tanned skin. Her full red lips create a frown and her eyes filled with water, ready to burst at any second. Her heart, the one that was beginning to mend broke once again, shattered into millions of pieces. Her hands clutch the rocks beneath her, grasping for a solid object, holding on as if her life depended on it. Her Converse covered feet dangled on the open air and free space. She looks down below and sees the waves fully crash onto the rocks, generating the water to splash everywhere.

She wants to jump, to let go. She wants to feel like Bella in Twilight when she jumped off that cliff just to feel Edward's presence. She wants to feel her "Edward" beside her. She wants to sense that he is with her and he loves her still. But at the same time, she wants him to suffer just like she is. She wants him to feel alone and lost, feel like destiny has given up on him, and that hope is no where to be found. She wants him to experience what she is feeling right now.

On her hand is a picture she had just printed a couple of minutes ago before she ran to her current destination. In the paper displayed the boy she once called hers, standing at an arena, showing his support to his current girlfriend; the girl who he had been with before, a couple of months after they had broken up. His feet were on the ground and he wore his cowboy hat. His lips curled into a smile and his eyes, focused on the black-short-haired girl that was singing in front of hundreds of her adoring fans. He looked so happy, so content. He looked like he had finally moved on.

She took a deep breath and let the fresh air sink in her body. She closes her eyes and slowly gathers the bits of her damaged heart, gluing them back together as she decided to come back home. She opens her eyes and stands up. She turns back and stares at the mesmerizing view where the sun is just above her and the waves have calmed, creating a tranquil and peaceful sensation. She crumples the paper in her hand and with all her might; she throws it as far as she could. She watches as the wrinkled and crushed photograph flew with the wind and slowly travels down to the sea. As the paper hits the clear water, it gradually sinks to the bottom of the ocean, disappearing in the darkness below. A weak smile plastered on her face before it was time to go back home.

Her feet walked in a normal pace and her head looking at the ground. In no time, she was back at her luxurious family home. She watches as her father, mother, and youngest sister waited for her on the front yard. The black gigantic gates were still close, hiding the numerous paparazzi that were also lingering in the street. She took the steps towards her family and smiles a bit bigger than before. She wants them to think that she is fine and that she just needs time for herself, to walk and to feel the open breeze. But as soon as her presence is felt, the three individuals could see right through the façade. They all smile though; not wanting to upset the girl because each one knows that she is still weak and fragile from the dangerous emotions that she had been feeling.

The four took a seat in the black-tinted SUV and sped away to another location, the lot for Disney's production. In the car, no one spoke. The father focused on the road. The mother looked straight on. The sister looked on the window on the side of her; watching the people, the cars, and everything else that they pass by. While the girl puts on her earphones and listens to her iTouch; his voice traveling through her ears, singing her new favorite song in his new album.

The car stopped and parked into a crowded parking lot where many stars are walking by. She opened the door and headed to the studio where her show is filming their last season. She strolls quickly, not even waiting for her family and not wanting to bump into anyone especially him, her "Edward." She opened the entry to where many sets are located and walked through the halls. Her feet gained speed as she passes each shows' sets while her head and eyes were still locked onto the ground. She was coming close to where she had to be, where she felt comfortable and at home. But right before she could enter, her right arm was pulled by a mysterious person, dragging her back to the dimmed corridor.

Her face flushed and her eyes widen. Her breath short and brief and her heart pounded furiously and quickly in her chest. She didn't know who the person is; all she wished and prayed is that it is not him. She couldn't bear to talk to him or even just look at his face, knowing that if she gets glimpse at his brown eyes, she would get lost into them and once again, she would travel back into a deep depression.

"Miles," he said.

As soon as the familiar voice journeys its way to her ears, she realizes who it is. Her face and eyes return to normal just like her breath and heart. She smiles weakly and turns around, facing one of her best friend. He looks straight into her eyes through his signature glasses, seeing her ocean blue eyes that once used to sparkle every single time. His lips turn and curl into a tiny frown as he pulls her into him, hugging her tight and not letting go. Her head lay on his shoulder when she felt his arms around her, comforting her like he always had even after her and his younger brother had broken up. Before letting go, a tear slowly emerges and slides down her right cheek, destroying the strong front that she was putting on.

The two pulls away and the girl wipe the mark on her face. The older boy sighs and took one of her hand. He smiles weakly, showing her his support. She looks at him and nodded slightly, thanking him for being there whenever she needed him.

"I called you, but you didn't answer. So, I called your house. Your mom saw your empty bedroom and the laptop that you have forgotten to turn off. She saw the picture that you were looking at probably before you ran. She told me that it was a picture of my little brother at her concert and I knew, right then, where you were. You were at the cliff, the secret sea cliff that I shared with you after the Concert of Hope, when everyone stood away from you and I was the only one who stood close to you and wrapped you in my arms."

The girl listened to the boy who she had gotten to know over the years. The boy who gave her one of the most sincere apologies she had ever heard in her life at the place where she was a couple of minutes ago, the cliff. The boy who treats her like a younger sister and whom she treats like an older brother. He is one of her best friends and one of the people who kept her smiling as she went through her toughest of times.

"I wish I could do something to stop you from hurting, stop your heart from breaking. But I know I can't. What hurts most is the fact that my own flesh and blood, my own brother is the one causing you pain. I know you have said that you moved on and I truly believe you are trying to. However, I am also aware that you're still broken and incomplete. Your heart has not healed fully."

She kept quiet and let the tears fall from her eyes that were gathering as he spoke. He squeezes her hand that he is still holding, still giving her the comfort she needs. She did the same, displaying her appreciation.

"I'm thankful though. I'm grateful for the new boy being in your life. He treats you right and makes you smile. Even if it's not your old smile, it is still precious. And I know that what I'm going to say shouldn't be coming from me, but you deserve better than my brother. I want to say I feel terrible for somewhat choosing you over him, but I see how much he has hurt you. I'm definitely not saying he hasn't experience pain and sorrow after you two fell apart. But, I just feel so terrible also leaving you in the dust while we replaced you back then. What we did was terrible and I am truly sorry for it, for causing you more agony than you ever needed."

The boy too had just let his tears fall and let himself cry. He has always felt disappointed in his old self for making the girl in front him sobbed uncontrollably for months as him and his brother seemed to forget about her. He knew she forgave him, but it still isn't enough.

The girl squeezes his hand this time. She gave him a small grinned before she began to speak.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that site because it would only lead me to a gloomy path. But I couldn't help it. My finger pressed enter and I scrolled down. I saw the headline and the picture. I saved and printed it. When the machine finished, I grabbed the photograph and ran. I ran and ran till I was at the edge of the cliff. At one point, I wanted to jump. My heart that I thought was completely mend was shattered once more. It was like the picture was the bullet that crashed into my chest. I wanted to cry and let the tears fall, however it didn't. The water in my eyes stayed there as I sit at the edge, watching as the wave crashes into each other and the white clouds that seemed to slowly move."

Her best friend let her words bore into his heart. He listened intently and stares at her eyes that have changed over time to a more gray color.

"As I watch the view and sat there quietly, I realized that no matter what I do, my heart will never be complete. Your brother has and will always have a piece of it. But, what I also became aware of is how lucky I am to have you and the rest of my friends and family. You all have kept me from jumping off a tall building or even that cliff. You have given me support than I could ever need. I always felt the love and the care from every single one of you. And I really appreciate it. I truly do."

She smiles at him and for the first time in a long while, he saw the old smile he longed to see. Although it was still a small one, he felt grateful for what she had shown him. The tears in his eyes multiplied and his lips too, curl into a smile.

"Being with him has helped repair my broken heart. Like you said, he showed me how to smile again. He treats me right and never lets me down. I know people say that I am such a slut for being with my co-star that is a bit older than me. But, I don't care. He makes me happy. He may not be your brother and I may not love him as much. However, I'm content with it. He loves me and I will learn to love him. Your brother has moved on and so should I."

The last sentence, she said it with so much confident that she was surprise by her tone. The boy in front of her dried the tears in his face and nodded in approval.

"Your brother, my first love, my prince charming is happy and I should be too. Today is the start of something new. Today, I will finally let him go, let him be with the one he loves, let him be with her. I'm done. I'm over crying and letting my heart be split into thousands of pieces. I'm going to move on just like he has done."

The boy smiles and once again pulls her into a hug. He wraps his arms around his little sister and gently rubs her back. He kisses the top of her head and as she laid her head on his shoulder, he tells her how proud he is of her. She smiles into the crook of his shoulder. Before they could pull away, someone interrupts their moment.

Another boy stood in front of them as he clears his throat. He looked at them and couldn't help but to feel envious. He knew nothing was going on between them and that the two were just best friends. But, he still couldn't erase the jealousy he felt when he saw them talking to each other and him pulling her into a hug.

The two separates and turns to see who it is. The smile on their face fades for a moment and the older boy takes his best friend's hand. She looks at the boy that stood next to her and gave him a little smile, showing that she will be fine. The boy nodded slightly as he understood, but he didn't want to take a chance. So, he still held her hands.

"Everyone's looking for you bro."

The younger sibling spoke. His eyes traveled from his older brother's eyes to her now blue colored to the two hands that are intertwine.

The girl turns to her confidant and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. She whispers to him her appreciation and untwines her hands from his. She looks at the boy in front of them, the boy that keeps breaking her heart, the boy in the picture, her "Edward." She takes a breath and smiles. Her feet begins to walk towards the door that she was entering minutes ago before her best friend pulled her away. But before she could open the door, she looks back at the two brothers. With her right hand, she grabs a necklace hidden deep in her jean pocket. She takes and walks back to the boy she once called hers. She grabs his wrist and with her other hand, she places the metallic object on the palm of his hand. She stared into his eyes, her ocean blue eyes mixes into his brown ones. She smiles and let his hand go. She turns back once again and this time, finally opens the door. She enters and as the door closes, the boy just stood there motionless, eyeing both the door and the necklace he owned a while back and the same one that he had given her when they were one.

The older boy stood at the back smiling wide, feeling so proud at what he had just seen. His best friend, his little sister, his smiley is finally letting herself be happy for the first time in ages. He turns towards their set and walked away, leaving his brother still standing and holding out his old dog tag.

The curly-headed boy stands there alone at the corridor, not knowing what to think. His eyes fill with tears and all his emotion gathers in his body and mind. He shakes his head and turns away from the door. His feet moved inches away from her set and closer to his. His right hand still clutching on the necklace she had just given back, a couple of years late while his left hand is place on the door, ready to push the barricade on the wall. He stares at the bland white wood in front of him and as he enters the place, he couldn't help to think that his "Bella" had just left him.

He smiles weakly and at the same time, feeling immensely proud of her. He knew he had broken her heart so many times and although he didn't mean to cause her pain, it always seem to happen. By her moving on means she will be happy even if it's not with him. It hurts him deeply and he will definitely miss her, but he couldn't risk hurting her again.

He walks to the set where his family is, he looks at his second oldest brother and gave him a nod; thanking him for being there for the girl he loved and always will. His brother gave him a soft smile and places his arms around his shoulder. The younger brother took a deep breath and closes his eyes, picturing her face and in his hand, he grips the dog tag.

A tear had fallen off his eye as he whispers, "Be happy."


End file.
